érase una vez, una brujita gordita
by Shinigami Nataku
Summary: después de unas vacaciones, Hermione ha ganado un poco de peso... ¿que harán sus amigos al repecto?
1. Default Chapter

Luego de las vacaciones de verano, el trío Granger, Potter, Weasley se reuniría para ir a 6° año en la escuela Hogwarts. Ron llegó antes que sus dos amigos, y los esperó pacientemente cerca del andén 9 ¾ Harry apareció luego, con ropa aparentemente nueva, Ron le dirigió una mirada despectiva.  
  
-Eh... Harry, ¡que sorpresa! ¿Cómo la pasaste?  
  
-Pues... tan bien como me imaginé, traje fotos, Tailandia es muy linda-dijo sacando fotos de su maleta de mano  
  
-Oh... ya veo y ¿esta?- dijo mostrando una donde estaba Harry en boxers sobre una estatua de buda con una botella de cerveza  
  
-Ah... esteee... bueno, hay muy bueno bares por ahí, y la edad para beber es mínima  
  
-hmmm... ¿No has oído nada de Hermione?- preguntó el pelirojo  
  
-si, me escribió, fue a Florida con sus padres en las vacaciones  
  
-Al parecer fui el único que me quedé en casa...-dijo Ron mirando a la lejanía  
  
-Vamos Ron... ánimo, subamos, Hermione llegará al tren  
  
Los chicos subieron, Harry no paraba de hablar sobre lo bella que era Tailandia.  
  
-Mira, fui a una playa muy bella... esta son las fotos  
  
-Hola chicos -dijo Hermione entrando muy felizmente  
  
-HERMIONE!!! QUE... GRAAAAN SORPRESA-exclamó Ron, Harry seguía calladito sorprendido viendo a Hermione  
  
-Oh, sí Ron... ¿te contó Harry que fui a Florida? A Fort Myers para ser específica  
  
-¿y... y que tal?-preguntó al fin Harry  
  
-Súper... sobre todo la comida, los malls... todo  
  
-De la comida no me cabe duda...-dijo como para sí Ron  
  
-¿Qué has dicho?- dijo Hermione levantando la mirada  
  
-Oh nada Hermi...-respondió Ron riendo  
  
Hermione sacó una barra de milky way de su bolso, la abrió les ofreció a sus amigos, pero éstos no aceptaron.  
  
-Como les decía, la comida...  
  
en ese momento pasó la bruja del carrito, sonriendo les ofreció bertie botts, ranas de chocolate, refrescos de calabaza  
  
-er... bueno, deme todo lo que lleva- dijo Hermione muy decidida  
  
-¿Todo? -preguntó la bruja sorprendida  
  
-Si... no lleva mucho de todos modos  
  
Vaya, como si fuera mucho 30 ranas de chocolate,66 bolsas de bertie botts, 98 botellas de refresco de calabaza y otras chucherías, Hermione pagó y empezó a comer... Ron y Harry no la dejaban de ver.  
  
-¿¿Qué??-preguntó finalmente  
  
-Hermione... no te lo habíamos querido decir pero - dijo finalmente Harry  
  
-Estás gorda... gorda, Hermione  
  
Hermione los vio, vio la rana que se estaba comiendo, los volvió a ver... y empezó a llorar  
  
-Lo sabía, Lo sabía... Viktor no me dejaría así por así... además la ropa me ha dejado de quedar...  
  
-Vamos, con tal de que no hayas perdido las ganas de estudiar y de seguir adelante...-le animó Ron  
  
-si, claro!!! Y no seré más que una gorda inteligente  
  
-¿Prefieres ser una flaca tonta?- preguntó Harry  
  
-Er... no  
  
-entonces... con nuestra ayuda volverás a ser la antigua y esbelta Hermione que siempre has sido  
  
-Creéme... si la duquesa de York, Fergie lo logró... ¿Por qué no Hermione Granger?  
  
-Gracias... gracias amigos, ahora, dejéme terminarme estos dulces...  
  
  
  
Llegaron finalmente a la escuela, subieron a sus habitaciones, y Lavender y Parvatti no tardaron en enterarse  
  
-Hermi... estás tan... tan... ¿robusta?  
  
-Gracias Lavender, ya me lo dijeron mis amigos...  
  
-por cierto este año empezábamos con el grupo de animadoras...-recordó Parvatti  
  
-¿y? Nunca les pedí estar ahí  
  
bueno... sólo recordándote, ¡ups! Jeje... hoy empezamos a recoger solicitudes del grupo, te vemos luego Hermi...  
  
Hermione sonrió hipócritamente, luego se tiró en uno de los sillones de la sala común  
  
-Hermione?? No bajas a la cena?? -preguntó Ron  
  
-No, no tengo hambre  
  
"claro con todo lo que no comió en el tren..."  
  
-Bueno... no te sientas mal si esas te han dicho gorda... er Harry y yo te ayudaremos a perder lo que has ganado  
  
-YO NO PAREZCO GANADO!!!- gritó furiosa  
  
-No he dicho eso, dije que perderías lo que habías ganado...  
  
-Oh lo siento Ron...  
  
En eso entra Harry  
  
-Mañana, 6.30 AM en el patio de vuelo... no faltes, es por tu bien Hermione  
  
-Gracias Harry... créeme... en verdad te lo agradezco  
  
y Hermione regresó a su cama, en dónde devoró dos paquetes de M&M's, un emparedado de maní y cuatro botellas de jugo de calabaza que le habían sobrado. 


	2. cap 2, ¡¡Vamos gordinflona, tú puedes!

¤¤ En el capítulo anterior, descubrimos que Hermione Granger, la Gryffinpork... perdón Gryffindor más inteligente había subido unos kilitos(o kilotes??)¤¤  
  
  
  
Hermione abrió los ojos "Diablos, a las 6.30 tengo que ir a donde Harry". Rápidamente se puso sus tennis y unos shorts y bajó al patio de quiditch.  
  
-Bien... Hermione, correrás 10min. Sin parar ¿entendido?  
  
-si- "esto será fácil" pensó y empezó a correr  
  
"I'm a bitch, I'm a lover, I'm child, I'm a Mother, I'm a sinner... Wow... que lindo está el día, I want you to know, that I have paid for you, I wish nothing but the best for you both..."  
  
Canciones parecidas a éstas rondaban por su cabeza  
  
"debo de llevar...nueve... minutos... o más" Harry!!! ¿Cuánto llevo?  
  
-Animo, sólo han pasado dos minutos  
  
-Quéeee?? "cielos, oh baby, take it... take another little piece of my heart, No momento... ya sé que repetirme para darme ánimos vamos gorda, gorda, gorda"  
  
Harry se había sentado sobre el pasto con su cronómetro que diría "tiempo" pasados los 10min.  
  
-¿Cómo pudo haberse engordado tanto?- se preguntaba a sí mismo- digo... wow... ¡Apúrate gordinflona! Te faltan 6min.  
  
-¿cómo me dijiste Harry James Potter?  
  
-Es para darte ánimos... y de desayuno comerás una tostada y un vaso de jugo, nada más  
  
"Demonios, si engordar fuera tan difícil...y adelgazar tan fácil..."  
  
Luego de la corrida y el desayuno, tenían pociones, su primera clase del año, Hermione se sentó al lado de Ron.  
  
-Bienvenidos jóvenes... Gryffindors ¡Granger! 10 puntos menos de Gryffindor por haber subido de peso  
  
-¿¿Queeeee??- preguntó sorprendida  
  
-Y 5 más por haberse sorprendido, ahora... ¡a trabajar!  
  
-Vaya gorda... a ver si ganamos la competencia de animadoras y recuperamos esos puntos- le susurró Parvati  
  
-No se preocupe señorita, sólo bromeaba...- agregó Snape con una sonrisa muy cínica- Hoy prepararemos una poción... bla bla bla...  
  
"todos, absolutamente todos... son unos... imbéciles" pensaba Hermione  
  
La hora del almuerzo llegó, y Ron le dijo a Hermione  
  
-mídete ¿eh? Si no de nada sirve el ejercicio  
  
-Si Ron... sólo beberé este vasito con agua y... ¿Qué es eso que comes?  
  
-Er... jamón de pierna  
  
-Bueno, un poquito no me hará mal y... puré otro poquito basta, no comeré postre...¡ay Dios mío apple pie a la mode!  
  
Y aquí vamos de nuevo, hasta que Ron intervino, arrebatándole el pie, el puré y el jamón de pierna  
  
-Nada de esto.. ahí hay algunos guisantes y zanahorias, se ven deliciosos ¿No? Pues come eso, en la tarde seré yo quien te ejercitaré y no quiero que vomites ni nada de eso  
  
-Ay Ron... está bien  
  
Y Hermione comió esa basura ese día.  
  
-Bien chica, hoy no correrás - dijo Ron esa tarde - harás abdominales... 50 para empezar, ahora... empieza  
  
-Vamos bien Hermione... vamos, tú puedes  
  
-Wow!! La sangre sucia gordita va a perder el peso?? Yo tengo unos programas excelentes para bajar peso  
  
-¡Vete Malfoy!-dijo Ron levantándose - tú sigue sin mí Hermione  
  
-Oh!! Con este entrenador tan, tan, tan atlético... hasta yo... Por favor Weasley, ya acepten que la niña parece vaca de engorde, dejénla comer, si ella es feliz comiendo déjenla... Bueno me marcho, no quiero vomitar mi almuerzo, que por cierto estuvo fenomenal- y se alejó palpandose su flaca barriga  
  
-48, 49... ya no puedo Ron-dijo Hermione  
  
-Sólo te falta uno... o ¿quieres parecerte a Kelly Osbourne?  
  
-¡Ron!-exclamó un poco molesta  
  
-Bien, entonces haz el último... y de cena... agua y brocoli  
  
-eewwwwkk!!!- dijo haciendo cara de asco  
  
-Bueno, entonces cómete un pudín de chocolate, con unas fresas bañadas en chocolate también, pastel de calabaza, jamón de pierna con puré... jugo de calabaza y ...  
  
-¡¡Esta bien Ronald Weasley, te haré caso, pero conste que es sólo por dejar de ser Hermione Osbourne !!  
  
Y así pasaron los días, trote, corrida, abdominales... hasta entrenamiento con las animadoras... y Hermione... No adelgazaba... (música de terror) pampampampaaaaan 


End file.
